Turtle Madness
by Adorabella
Summary: The turtles are infected with an outrages virus, and it's up to Splinter, Casey and April to save them...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, but I did make up the disease.

Turtle Madness

Donatello watched as his brothers were beating up the ten foot soldiers that had attacked them on a store rooftop. That was not many to them, they could beat them easy. He watched as Leonardo kicked three off the edge of the building. Michelangelo was playing with one of them, keeping behind the soldier and tapping his shoulder to make him turn round. Raphael was being his typical self and was beating up the other six that were there. Eventually, he kicked those off the roof. The only one that was left was the one that Michelangelo was still teasing the soldier. The foot soldier swore at the turtle and reached inside his top. He pulled out a little round canister with a pink liquid in. He lifted his arm and threw it at the ground, which, when it smashed, created a pink mist. The four turtles coughed as it chocked them. The mist finally cleared and the foot soldier was gone, all was left was the canister with a little of the pink liquid inside. Donatello went to it and picked it up. He studied it. It was about ten centimetres long and two centimetres in diameter. Curious. He took out a piece of cloth and wrapped it up and then put it away.

"What was that?" Leonardo asked Donatello. Donatello shrugged.

"I'm not sure; I'll do some tests on the canister when we get back to the lair."

Later, they were back at the lair and Donatello was studying the liquid in the canister. He looked confused. There was something in the liquid, but he couldn't figure it out.

"What's in the canister, Don?" Leonardo asked, coming up behind Donatello. Donatello shrugged and said,

"I have no idea."

All the turtles put the canister mystery aside and went to their own tasks. Leonardo was meditating, Raphael was practising on his punch sack, Donatello was doing some experiment and Michelangelo was playing on his game boy. Splinter was in his room, meditating as Leonardo was, so he was not aware of what the turtles were doing.

Michelangelo suddenly shivered.

"Is it just me, or is it cold in here?" He asked. Raphael turned and replied,

"Its you Mickey, it's not cold in here! It's warm."

"I'm telling you, it's cold!"

Raphael was about to answer when he suddenly sneezed. He shook his head, and then sneezed again. Mickey asked,

"You ok Raph?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" He replied and then promptly sneezed again. Donatello suddenly dropped one of his test tubes, spilling water everywhere. He looked surprised and sat down in his chair.

"I feel weak all of a sudden." He said. Raph and the shivering Mickey looked at each other. Something wasn't right. Leonardo snapped his eyes open.

"Please be quiet. It's bad enough that I've got a headache." He rubbed the top of his head, wincing as Raphael sneezed again. Mickey disappeared into his room and returned with a blanket. He sat himself on the sofa and wrapped himself up, still shivering. Donatello joined him and put on the television and they watched it, keeping it low as Leonardo complained about the noise. Raphael tried to continue to practise his fighting skill, but the sneezing was too much for him, so he joined Don and Mickey. Eventually, Don fell asleep, snoring lightly. Mickey shivered and retired to his bedroom. Leonardo also disappeared as Raph also fell asleep next to Don on the sofa.

The next morning they were worse. They all had the same symptoms; a headache, the shivers, a tummy ache, weakness, sneezing and a blocked up nose. They were all sat in a circle, wrapped in blankets with a cup of tea. Splinter was sat near them, shaking his head. How had this malady come upon them? He would call April and ask for her assistance in the matter of his sick sons. He wanted to know what was wrong with them, and if it can be cured. Splinter watched as he saw them suffering. None of them had been that sick before, and it worried him. He wondered if it would be best to keep them in bed, but he didn't know what was wrong with them, so he would wait and see.

He called April and asked her to come over and check the four sick turtles, and she said that she would be over as soon as possible. About half an hour later she appeared and checked the four turtles, who were suffering. She laughed when she learned their symptoms.

"They've got the flu, nothing serious. Nothing a few days bed rest wouldn't cure."

Splinter sighed in relief; his sons were going to be fine.

"Do you want me to stay here to make sure that there aren't any complications, and looking after four sick teenagers can be a hard job" April offered.

"Yes, of course. Thankyou April." Splinter replied, grateful.

"It's nothing."

* * *

Plz R&R!  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, but I did make up the disease :D

Turtle madness, chapter two.

Leonardo slowly woke up. He was in his own bedroom, and he felt terrible. He felt feverish and clumsy. And his vision was blurred, no matter how many times he blinked his eyes. His right ear ached as well. If this was the flu, he hated to know what other illnesses were like. He felt slightly hungry, so he got up. He walked out the door and went down into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Nothing. Dammit. He turned and went to walk to the TV, but lost his balance momentarily, and fell flat on his face. He shook his head and sat up. What happened there?

"What are you doing out of bed Leo?" Asked a voice behind him. Leonardo turned and saw April in the kitchen, putting food away. Leonardo shrugged and replied,

"I was hungry, so I came down."

Leonardo attempted to get up, but lost his balance again and fell back on the floor.

"You alright Leo?" April asked, coming up to him.

"I have no idea, I keep losing my balance." He replied, frustrated. April looked at him, surprised.

"I've never heard of a flu that made someone loose their balance." She said, and seemed to be lost in thought. Absently, Leonardo scratched an itch on his left arm, and then one on his right and then one on the top of his heard. Suddenly, it seemed as if his whole body was itching and he cried out, scratching all over, trying to ease the never ending itch. April stared at him and asked in alarm,

"What's the matter Leo?"

"My whole body itches and it won't go away!" He snarled.

"Same here." Mickey said as he entered, along with Raphael and Donatello. They were also scratching at itches all over their body. April got them all to sit down and she checked them all. Though it was a bit hard for them to sit up as they kept losing their balance. They also had a fever, ear ache, blurred vision and aching muscles. This was not the flu. Splinter was getting worried for his sons. Casey appeared and tried to cheer the turtles up, without success. Donatello took blood tests from all of them and studied the virus that he found present in their blood system. He swore, and got scolded from Splinter, and picked up the canister with the pink fluid inside.

"The virus that is making us sick is the same virus in this canister. The Foot gave us this disease. There's no other explanation."

The others looked at each other. Mickey asked,

"So, what do we get next, hallucinations?"

"Probable. We need to find a cure as I don't know if it is dangerous or not."

"Meaning?"

"Well, this disease could kill us Mickey."

Mickey looked shocked and said quietly.

"I wish you never told me that Donny."

"You did ask, bonehead." Raph said, whacking Mickey over the head, causing Mickey to fall forwards flat on his face. Raph laughed. Leo whacked Raph round the head and he also fell flat on his face. It was Mickey's turn to laugh. Donny sighed and wiped his forehead. He felt really hot. April approached him and felt his forehead.

"You should all go back to bed, you have fevers." She said. Donny objected,

"But, I have to find a cure for this disease." He said. Casey put up his hand and said,

"Don't worry, I'll find the cure."

Silence greeted his remark and Donny said,

"Like I said, I need to find the cure."

Casey looked a bit hurt.

There came a soft snoring and they turned to see that Mickey had fallen asleep on the floor. Splinter walked to him and knelt, placing a hand lightly on Mickey's shoulder, whole mumbled something in his sleep. Splinter said softly,

"There is no point in moving him, we might wake him, and sleep is what my sons need most. The others should be sleeping." Casey out a hand on Splinter's shoulder and said quietly,

"I don't think you need to worry about that."

Splinter turned and saw that the others had also fallen asleep where they were. Splinter sighed. He hoped that his sons were ok.

April had the task to look after the turtles while Splinter and Casey attempted to find a cure for the disease. Well, the task April had been given was easy, as they were asleep at the moment. She had ordered pizza to cheer them up when they woke. She hoped they would be ok. They were all lying on one side of the pond in the middle of the lair, as they couldn't be moved to their own rooms. She sat down near them, watching Casey and Splinter arguing over something. Casey was gesturing widely about something while Splinter remained as calm as ever. April sighed and then heard a moan from Mickey. She turned to him and asked,

"How are you feeling?" She shook his head.

"I feel better now." He replied.

"Oh, that's good. I've some pizza if you want it."

"Yes please!"

April laughed at his enthusiastic reply and got the pizza box. She gave it to him. He placed it on the floor in front of him and rubbed his hands, preparing to eat a slice. He then paused in the act of reaching out to take a slice and stared at the pizza, horror showing on his face.

"Mickey?" April asked concerned. Mickey then screamed and leapt away from the pizza, huddled near the wall, shaking. His scream woke the others and they were staring at the frightened Mickey.

"What's wrong, Michelangelo?" Splinter asked. Mickey pointed a shaking finger at the pizza.

"The pizza, it's talking to me. Asking not to eat it!" He then burst into tears, refusing to go near the pizza, Donny scratched his head and said,

"He must he having hallucinations."

April sighed; it was going to be a long day…

* * *

R&R! 


End file.
